


The Heart Of Serendipity

by PMT_246



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Skylanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMT_246/pseuds/PMT_246
Summary: PMT (Portal Master Talia) is having difficulties in confessing to Maria (another Portal Master) about her feelings for her. Luckily, Air Strike and Wild Storm are willing to guide Talia and even help her see the love she’s wanting to show Maria.





	The Heart Of Serendipity

I sat on a bench just outside of the Academy, and I took a moment to think to myself. Maria and I have gotten to know each other for a very long time, which should be a good time to tell her how I feel for her... but my doubts keep clouding my mind. 

“Hey T.” 

Air Strike walked towards me and sat next to me, along with Wild Storm who was holding his hand the whole time. 

“What is a magnificent girl like you doing here by herself, hmm?” Wild Storm asked with a gentle tone. 

“I... I want to confess to Maria about my feelings for her. But I don’t know if I really should.” I replied. 

Air Strike and Wild Storm look at each other and smile. Air Strike then patted my shoulder. 

“You know that your doubts are useless, right? Don’t let that stop you from taking the best chances you have with Maria. I know she has feelings for you too, so you have a greater chance with her.” 

“What if it goes wrong, and I mean if she’ll stay away from me kinda wrong?” 

Wild Storm walked beside me and sat down next to me, holding my hand. 

“You have a good heart, and I understand that back in Earth, you were taken advantage of because of that. But you’re here in Skylands now, you needn’t worry about what others think about you or the doubts clouding your judgements. Think about you, and think about what you want.” 

I smiled, just thinking about my dad telling me that back in Earth. Wildy’s right, I’m in Skylands now. There are no rules to who I want to be, which is why I’m a Portal Master. 

“So, do I just tell her that I have feelings for her? Or do I say something else?” 

“You could say that, but emphasise on what kind of feelings you have for her.” 

“I will, but should I say anything else?” 

Air Strike nudged me close to him, and rested his head on top of mine. 

“Serendipity... that’s you’re middle name right?” Air Strike asked. 

“Yeah? What about it?” 

“Have you ever considered it to be very meaningful to you?” 

“I thought I never deserved that name, but thinking about it now... I should believe in it more than I ever have in my whole life.” 

Air Strike smiled and hugged me, and so did Wild Storm. 

Minutes later, Maria flew down in her Dark Angel wings. She noticed Air Strike and Wild Storm sitting next to me. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” 

I stood up and walked towards Maria. I held her hands gently in mine. 

“Maria, I... I’ve known you for so long, and I think it’s was finally time for me to confess to you.” 

Maria smiled, her cheeks turned red. 

“I... I love you, and this isn’t me exaggerating. I feel like Serendipity really was drawing me to you ever since we met. And I just couldn’t let that chance slip away.” 

Maria hugged me tight. 

“You’re the Serendipity that drew me to you.” 

Air Strike and Wild Storm smiled, then they walked off to leave Maria and I together. 

“I never thought you felt the same way.” 

“Well, now you know.” 

“Does this mean we’re together now?” 

“If you want.” 

“Thank goodness.” 

End 


End file.
